kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Keyblades
Blaid's (OC) Keyblades - BoRadiant 16:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Inferno Heart One of three Keyblades used by Blaid Radiant, it is usually used in time with his Final Oblivion Keyblade as a Duel Wielding Style, it gives Blaid his First Overdrive: the Perditionary Overdrive. Final Oblivion One of three Keyblades used by Blaid Radiant, it is usually used in time with his Inferno Heart Keyblade as a Duel Wielding Style, it gives Blaid his second Overdrive: the Oblivion's Rapture Overdrive. Earth Shaker This is the disguised version of Creation's Rapture and is used by Blaid in its place, using the power of Inferno Heart and Final Oblivion makes it possible for Blaid to summon Creation's Rapture in its place. Creation's Rapture Terra's Keyblade (but resembles Gaia Bane) blessed with the power of Kingdom Hearts, given its own Keychain shapped like a Golden Kingdom Hearts and given to Blaid after his Father's sacrifice, with it he is announced the Title of Chaser of Creation and the creating and destroying abilities it entails, it gives Blaid his third and final Overdrive: the Creation Explosion Overdrive. Shadow's (OC) Keyblades - BoRadiant 16:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) True Oblivion The True Form of the Oblivion Keyblade wielded by Shadow Dark as the Chaser of Destruction, born in the Dark Realm and blessed with the powers of near destruction of anything he entered combat with, Shadow was known as one of the most powerful swordsmen in all the Realms and eventually became a Keyblade Wielder who lacked a purpose that was however until he fell into Radiant Garden and met Blaid Radiant...his Soulmate. The Keyblade itself is a dark opposite of the Kingdom Key meaning that it could have been created with the intention of destroying the wielder of the X-Blade concidering the difference in the strength between the Kingdom Keys and Oblivion let alone True Oblivion, it contains the massive powers of the Realm of Darkness and allows Shadow to easily control his element of Destruction, Isabelle's (OC) Keyblades - BoRadiant 16:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Chaos Reaper During her will to use the Abyss and the Darkness from it to gain Kingdom Hearts to create her greatest wish, she used this Keyblade to commit a number of horrors and create a sea of sorrow for herself, the Keyblade mode was given to Terra by Master Xehanort and is so drenched in both of their Darkness. Crossing Midnight As the future yet untrained Chaser of Dawn, she was destined to wield Way to the Dawn and while training to control her Darkness she wielded this Keyblade which was tainted version of the Way to the Dawn and gained more Dawn elements as she matured. Perfect Dawn (short for Perfect Way to the Dawn) This Keyblade is the perfected version of the Way to the Dawn, this Keyblade was made when Crossing Midnight and Way to the Dawn combined once both were at a perfect concentration of Dawn based energy, Dark Chaser's Keyblades - BoRadiant 16:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Anthoxer's Dark Keyblade - Disguised Darkness A Keyblade made at the old Keyblade Forge from pure Darkness from a shard of Vanitas' destroyed Keyblade after it became the X-Blade and then met its fate at Aqua, Mickey and Ventus' hands, it looks awefully like the Glimpse of Darkness Keyblade except it is longer than its sibling and is actually a Dark Keyblade in comparison. Novade's Dark Keyblade - Chaos Reaper A Keyblade Destra's Dark Keyblade - Darkness Flooder A Keyblade Median's Dark Keyblade - True Light's Flight A Keyblade Maña's Dark Keyblade - Midnight Roar A Keyblade Anoc's Dark Keyblade - Unversed Darkness A Keyblade Medi's Dark Keyblade - Total Eclipse A Keyblade Other Dark Keyblade Wielders - BoRadiant 16:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The Emperor of Darkness/Blaid Dark/Dark Blaid's Keyblades The Emperor of Darkness' First Keyblade - Darkness Claw A Keyblade over a thousand years old, since the 1st Keyblade War and has been the need for most conflict ever since, within it is contained the incomplete Nameless Keyblade which when completed makes half of the Z-Blade. The Emperor's Second Keyblade - Darkness Fang A Keyblade created out of Darkness and forged into a Dark Keyblade, it was actually Blaid's Old Keyblade that allowed the now Emperor to make the design possible from his mind, it was made out of Gaia Bane which is the remains of Blaid's Keyblade before the last Keyblade War and before he was announced as Emperor of the Dark Realm by those that reside there. The Nameless Keyblade A Keyblade incomplete in Keyblade Master standards however it looks exactly like the Keyblade of People's Hearts and Blaid believes that it is possible to create the Legendary Z-Blade from combining the two Keyblades, thereby opening the Door To Darkness. The Emperor revealed that Darkness Claw was forged from this Keyblade and therefore Darkness Claw is its contained form, to show off his powers, Blaid reverted the Darkness Claw blade back into its true form. Completed Nameless Keyblade/Incomplete Z-Blade A Z-Blade form that is naturally incomplete, it is only half of the real X-Blade and after traveling deep into the Dark Realm he is able to transform the Nameless Keyblade into this Form, it now even has its own Keychain. It is also the contained form for the Z-Blade when it is wanting in a more...compatable form. The Z-Blade The ultimate Dark Ke yblade itself, which like its sibling of light: the X-Blade, is designed to open one of the mighty doors of the Realms: Kingdom End. Kingdom End is also known as the "End of the World" or the "Heartless of Entire Worlds", rather it is just a place where the Door to Darkness waits to allow the Endless Abyss to appear and allow entry into the Realm of Darkness while bridging the way between Light and Dark for the Darkness to invade, Kingdom End is the Door to Darkness itself where it allows the Endless Abyss to release Heartless into the Worlds...ironically the Endless Abyss also holds a different path, a back entrance into the Heart of All Worlds: Kingdom Hearts. WolfRisingSun's Keyblades Keyblades in Darkness and Light/Reigning Shadows In Evnyofdeath's Kingdom Hearts fanfics Darkness and Light and Reigning Shadows, two main characters, Yami and Hikari weild a keyblade. In fact, they weild the exact same keyblade. Their Keyblade is known as Maiden's Wrath. It is pure white with the exceptions of the "teeth" and the handguard. The handguard is in the form of angle wings, and are white with a pale blue at the tips of the wings, while the "teeth" are a golden cresent moon. The "blade" of the weapon is in the form of a gentle S curve, and is roughly 2 and a half feet long. This Keyblade's Keychain is in the form of a drop of Light, or a star. At one point when Yami was under the complete control of the Darkness, he was able to manifest two "Almost Keyblades" made out of pure Darkness. They were in the general shape of his Energy Sword, except longer. They also had the main characteristics of a Keyblade, including a circular handguard, and "teeth" however they lacked Keychains.